warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 5
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 4 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 6}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Bernsteinpelz *Federschweif *Sturmpelz *Krähenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Feuerstern *Blaustern *Nachtstern *Eichenherz *Lahmfuß *Rußpelz *Schwarzstern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **WindClan-Lager **Fluss Tiere *Wühlmaus *Igel Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, SternenClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, Silbervlies (nur im Original) *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Heiler *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Wenn der SternenClan es will", "Und Igel können fliegen." Wissenswertes *Seite 83: Der Satzteil "For two mousetails he felt like springing at (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Für zwei Mäuseschwänze hätte er (...) angesprungen, um (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), und zwei Herzschläge lang konnte er sich kaum zurückhalten, (...) anzuspringen (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 69 von Midnight) *Seite 83: Das Wort geschlichen vom Satz "Ich bin nicht geschlichen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 69 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 84: Das Wort die vom Satz "Was macht die denn hier?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 70 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 84: Das Wort habe vom Satz "Ich habe ihr (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 70 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 85: Der Satz "I was right!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich hatte recht!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Also stimmt es doch!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 71 von Midnight) *Seite 86: Der Satzrest "(...) eat or (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 71 von Midnight) *Seite 87: Der Satzrest "Brambleclaw's heart sank as he noticed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 72 von Midnight) *Seite 88: Der Satzteil "(...) the cat with the smoky gray-black fur, lean limbs and small, neat head." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) die Katze mit dem rauchgrauschwarzem Fell, den schlanken Gliedern und dem kleinen eleganten Kopf (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) den schlanken rauchgrauen, fast schwarzen Kater (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 73 von Midnight) *Seite 89: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Wenn ich damit (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 74 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 90: "Dann überlegte er, (...)" - Statt überlegte müsste es "begriff" oder "erkannte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von realized ist (vgl. Seite 75 von Midnight) *Seite 91: Der Satz "But Silverpelt shone on a clearing empty of any cats but themselves." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber das Silbervlies schien auf eine Lichtung, die bis auf sie selbst leer war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Doch auf der Lichtung tat sich nichts." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 77 von Midnight) *Seite 91: "Wir waren blöd, das (...)" - Statt blöd müsste es "Narren" oder "Dummköpfe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fools ist (vgl. Seite 77 von Midnight) *Seite 92: "(...), dann würde das (...)" - Statt würde müsste es "sollte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von should ist (vgl. Seite 77 von Midnight) *Seite 92: Der Satzteil "(...), but I think they have chosen us." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber ich denke, sie haben uns ausgewählt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), aber sie haben uns nun mal ausgewählt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 77 von Midnight) *Seite 93: "(...) und fuhr fort: (...)" - Vor dem Wort fort müsste "aufrichtig" oder "ernst" stehen, da im Original die Rede von earnestly ist (vgl. Seite 78 von Midnight) *Seite 93: Das Wort genug vom Satz "(...) wissen einfach nicht genug, dass (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 78 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 94: "Sie gähnte ausgiebig, (...)" - Statt gähnte müsste es "streckte sich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gave a huge stretch ist (vgl. Seite 78 von Midnight) *Seite 94: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw shrugged and (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornpfote zuckte mit den Schultern und (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornpfote senkte artig den Kopf und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 79 von Midnight) *Seite 94: Der Satzrest "(...) after her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von Midnight) *Seite 95: Das Wort aufregend vom Satz "(...) ja wirklich aufregend!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "wirklich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 79 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 95: Das Wort bitte vom Satz "(...) lassen, bitte!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 79 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 95: Das Wort dir vom Satz "Dir hat der (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 79 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 96: Das Wort nur vom Satz "Aber wirklich nur, wenn (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "wirklich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 80 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 96: "(...) als die seltsame Prophezeiung." - Statt seltsame müsste es "halb dargebotene" heißen, da im Original die Rede von half-offered ist (vgl. Seite 80 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 5nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 5 Kategorie:Verweise